1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating device that further serves to reinforce an equipment housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat-dissipating device for dissipating heat generated by a CPU 14 disposed on a main board 15 inside a computer housing (not shown). The conventional heat-dissipating device includes a heat transfer plate 10, a heat exchanger pipe 11 connected to the heat transfer plate 10, a heat sink 12 coupled to the heat exchanger pipe 11, and a fan 13 connected to the heat sink 12. The fan 13 is generally mounted on the computer housing 12 (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 2, when the CPU 14 and electronic components underlying the heat exchanger pipe 11 have to be replaced or repaired, the fan 13 is detached from the housing, and the heat transfer plate 10 is detached from the CPU 14, thereby leading to inconvenience during replacing and repairing.